Цена таланта
by Merii-san
Summary: Написано 26.09.2006. Вилл - Стражница Кондракара. Однако в повседневной жизни - обычная девчонка. Ничего примечательного, кроме плохих оценок. Однако вдруг с ней начинают происходить странные вещи. Куда девается её посредственность? И что с оценками?
1. Chapter 1

…_Где-то есть много_

_То, чего мало…_

_**Тату «Не верь, не бойся»**_

.

**Глава 1**

**.**

Ночь, полнолуние, звёзды… Всё это завораживает своей красотой и загадочностью. Но сон… Это что-то необыкновенное. Он останется загадкой, даже если прочитать все книги про него. Ведь именно он заставляет нас задуматься… Задуматься о жизни, судьбе…

Вилл была в пустоте. Во тьме. Не было ни земли, ни неба. Ни пола, ни стен. Вдруг кто-то неизвестный начал манить к себе Вилл: «Иди… Иди ко мне, Вилл…». Голос был нежным и ласковым. Но в нём было что-то злое и безжалостное, что-то от чего Вилл хотелось убежать. Но она не могла. Не могла пошевелиться. Тело не слушалось. Вдруг Вилл, как по приказу невидимого кукловода, который дёргал за ниточки, полетела в сторону голоса. Вскоре Вилл остановилась и «приземлилась». Голос замолчал. Но тут из темноты появилась рука. Зелёная призрачная рука, которая напоминала дым. Рука тянулась к Вилл. Чародейке хотелось сбежать. Но она не могла… Вдруг рука вошла в тело Вилл через рот. Девочка чувствовала эту руку. Она забралась очень глубоко. Прямо к сердцу Вилл. Чародейка вдруг почувствовала, что её сердце сжалось, будто его схватили. Рука стала выходить. Кисть руки была сжата в кулак. Она что-то держала. Оно светилось розовым светом. Вилл чувствовала ужасную усталость и измождённость. Но она не падала. Она будто повисла на невидимых нитях, которые и так натянуты до предела. Рука разжала кулак. У неё было Сердце Кондракара. Оно ярко светилось. Но через пару секунд оно «засохло», перестало сиять, по нему пошли трещины. И тут оно разбилось вдребезги. Вилл почувствовала жуткую боль.

- А-а-а-а! – девочка проснулась с криком боли. Но боль прошла. Мама Вилл вбежала в комнату.

- Что случилось? – она очень волновалась. Это было слышно в её голосе, видно в её глазах.

- Сон. Просто плохой сон, - Вилл пыталась успокоить не только маму, но и себя. По её телу шла лёгкая дрожь. Сьюзен села рядом с дочкой на кровать и обняла её. Чародейка успокоилась. Её успокоила мамина любовь, ласка, доброта, теплота её души…

- Успокоилась? Вот и хорошо. Хочешь что-нибудь перекусить? Хорошо снимает стресс. Тем более сегодня выходной. Можно позволить себе расслабиться, - Сьюзен улыбнулась дочке и подмигнула. Сегодня была суббота. Выходной Вилл и Сьюзен. Этот день они почти каждую неделю проводили вместе. Что-то вроде семейного дня. Не воскресенье, а именно суббота.

Мама и дочь сидели на кухне, ели сэндвичи и пили кофе. Они понимали, что уже не уснут сегодня.

- И что же тебе приснилось? – спросила Сьюзен, откусывая кусок сэндвича.

- Как будто у меня украли моё сердце. А я не могла ничего с этим сделать. Я не могла двигаться. Когда у меня украли сердце и уничтожили его, я проснулась от несносной боли.

- А что именно у тебя болело? – спросила миссис Вандом, надеясь самостоятельно расшифровать сон дочери.

- Всё. Всё до кончиков пальцев.

.

В понедельник ночью приснился тот же самый сон. Но когда рука проникала в тело Вилл, голос сказал: «Я заплачу. Заплачу достойную цену…». Эта фраза очень насторожила Стражницу. Но она не решалась рассказать сон подругам. «Может это просто сон?» - думала чародейка.

Снова эта боль не дала ей выспаться. В школе Вилл была полусонная, пропускала мимо ушей материал урока. Но даже сквозь сон она услышала слова учителя:

- Завтра у вас сочинение. Тема: Описание человека.

Эта фраза разбудила Вилл. Ведь к сочинению обычно она готовится за неделю, а тут – завтра. После этого Вилл просто перехотелось идти завтра в школу. Выходя из школы, к Вилл присоединилась Корнелия.

- Что с тобой? Ты сама не своя! Давай рассказывай, а то не отстану. Если смогу – помогу, - сказала бодрым голосом Корнелия.

- Завтра же сочинение! А я не высыпаюсь по ночам. Думаю, что получу двойку с минусом. Я за один вечер подготовиться не успею.

- Какой вечер? Нас же предупреждали в среду! Ладно, если хочешь, можем позаниматься, - Корнелия редко предлагала помочь с уроками. А ещё реже предлагала помочь с сочинениями. Отказываться было бы глупостью. Но Вилл была слишком уставшей и она боялась, что просто не сможет думать.

- Нет. Спасибо, конечно. Но я попробую отоспаться. Утро вечера мудренее.

- Ну как знаешь. Моё дело предложить. Ладно, пока! Мне в другую сторону, - попрощалась Корнелия.

- Пока, - тихо сказала Вилл.

Прийдя домой, Вилл свалилась от усталости на диван и уснула. И проспала она так до самого утра. Сна не было.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2**

**.**

- Итак, сегодня вы пишете сочинение. Полное название темы: Описание внешности человека от первого лица в рассказе. Вы должны написать краткий рассказ от первого лица. Это можете быть вы или кто-либо другой. Вы должны описать в этом рассказе одного из героев. Кроме себя, конечно. Себя описывать нельзя. Начали! - сказала учитель английского языка. Вилл была настроена пессимистически. Она и так не готовилась к сочинению, но ещё и не могла вспомнить материалы уроков по описанию внешности. «Ты ведь вчера весь урок проспала, Вилл! Можешь не мучиться. Напиши первое, что прийдёт в голову. Может учительнице понравиться хоть что-то и поставит хотя бы тройку…» - подсказал внутренний голос. Чародейка поняла, что он прав и начала писать не задумываясь о написанном. Просто писала.

.

На следующий день сна тоже не было. Но были результаты за сочинения. Учительница взяла со стола стопку тетрадей. Именно в них и были сочинения каждого ученика. Все волновались. Больше всех Вилл. Она переживала думая «Двойка или тройка? Двойка или тройка?». Учительница стала раздавать тетради и как всегда поучала тех, кто плохо написал.

- Я не очень довольна вашими «произведениями». Я же вам читала примеры сочинений на эту тему. Некоторые меня очень разочаровали, - с этими словами она строго осмотрела некоторых учеников. – А некоторые очень даже порадовали. Например, Вилл Вандом. У неё лучшая работа в классе!

Вилл от неожиданности потеряла дар речи. Весь класс удивлённо уставился на неё. По некоторым партам прошёл шёпот: «Вилл? Да у меня всегда сочинения были лучше её!» или «Ого! Молодец!». Учитель продолжила:

- Она захотела выступать от имени парня. Вот отрывок из её сочинения:

«…Вначале я увидел её коленки. Они были голые, загорелые, грязные и исцарапанные. Я подумал: «Интересно, как можно появляться с такими коленками в общественном месте?». Потом я заметил, что на коленках лежит раскрытая книга. «Закон Мэрфи» - прочитал я на переплёте и обалдел. Я хотел посмотреть, до какого места она дочитала, но тут книгу захлопнули, а я только и успел заметить, что руки, сделавшие это, загорели ничуть не меньше коленок и мылись в последний раз, наверное, тогда же. Мне показалось, что я увидел чёрную кайму под ногтями – нет, такого просто не могло быть у девушки, читающей «Закон Мэрфи»! Но кто знает… Я не присматривался к ним, потому что меня отвлекла закладка её книги – это была сотня, самая настоящая купюра, которую она небрежно засунула между страницами, как никчёмную бумажку. А волосы! Растрёпанные, с какими-то перьями. И восемь штук серёжек по всему телу – это только те, что я смог увидеть! Представляю, сколько их у неё там, под одеждой. Но больше всего поразили татуировки. Голые плечи украшали птицы – на правом сидела чёрная, на левом – белая. Вернее, не белая, а телесная, просто контур из маленьких точек…». Это прекрасно! Пять с плюсом! – и отдала Вилл тетрадь. Только сейчас Вилл прочитала своё сочинение. Оно было написано аккуратным почерком (не то что обычно), занимало 3 листа. И ни одного исправления! Вилл не могла прийти в себя и не слушала, что говорил весь урок учитель и другие ученики. Она позволила себе немного расслабиться до конца урока.

.

- Молодец! А говорила что не справишься! – после урока Корнелия подскочила к подруге и по-дружески обняла. Остальные чародейки выскочили из-за угла.

- От некоторых завистников мы узнали, что у тебя лучшее сочинение. Молодец! – поздравила Ирма. Вилл до сих пор не могла прийти в себя от неожиданной оценки.

- И как тебе в голову пришло такое гениальное произведение? – спросила Хай Лин.

- Сама не знаю! Рука писала что-то, а я даже не смотрела что. Оказывается быть в отключке полезно. И почерк красивее, и оценки выше! – весело ответила Вилл.

- Дашь почитать? – спросила заядлая читательница Тарани. Вилл протянула ей тетрадь. Прочитав, Тарани сказала, что Вилл действительно заслужила такую высокую оценку как пять с плюсом.

- Корнелия, а у тебя сколько? – спросила Вилл.

- Четыре с плюсиком. Если бы у меня было меньше грамматических ошибок, то потянуло бы и на пять, - Корнелия передразнила учительницу. Стражницы пошли по домам.

Дома Вилл показала маме сочинение. В честь оценки, Сьюзен купила тортик. Он был шоколадный, с орехами и сливками. Это был любимый торт Вилл. Он ещё назывался «Магия вкуса». Мама с дочкой после торта сразу пошли спать.

.

.

.

Примечание автора:

«Отрывок из сочинения Вилл» взят из книги Веры Ивановой «Непримиримые».


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3**

.

«Я заплачу…», - звучали слова в голове Вилл. Снова тот ужасный сон и снова та ужасная боль. И снова чародейка не выспалась.

«А ведь сегодня в школе должны делать фото классов» - подумала Вилл. Она ужаснулась, представив себе фотографию. Одноклассники неотразимы, прямо картинки из глянцевого журнала. А посреди этого чуда стоит спящая Вилл с растрёпанными волосами и в помятой одежде. Через несколько лет она станет пересматривать свои старые фотографии, а тут такой ужас. Стыдно будет показать.

Чтобы выглядеть хорошо (или вроде этого) и сэкономить время, Вилл наколдовала себе довольно хороший прикид. Она была одета в красный топ, красную юбку с толстым ремнём. На голове была красная кепка. Обута Вилл была в босоножки. Вместо застёжек на них были ленты, уже обвязанные вокруг ног чародейки. Посмотрев в зеркало, Вилл поняла, что ещё не всё потеряно. Главное не спать во время фотографирования.

До школы Стражница еле дошла. Сонным девушкам на каблуках трудно ходить. Тем более если они раньше вообще на каблуках не ходили. Фотографировали на первом же уроке. Дойдя до своих одноклассников, чародейка заметила несколько восторженных взглядов, направленных на неё. Вилл немного смутилась.

- А тебе идёт! – сказала Корнелия. – А ты слышала, что способ съёмки изменился? Будут делать несколько кадров на каждого ученика. Каждый показывает любые позы. Можно использовать вентилятор для подобия ветра. Больше похоже не на фотосъёмки класса, а на пробы в модельное агентство.

- А может это они и есть. Просто скрывают, - улыбнулась Вилл.

- Возможно, - сказала Корнелия и девчонки засмеялись. Только сейчас Вилл посмотрела на наряд Корнелии. Она была одета в синие шортики с красным ремешком и большой золотой застёжкой. Ещё на ней был короткий фиолетовый топ и такого же цвета пиджак. Он был не застёгнут. Позже Вилл заметила, что застёжек на нём вообще нет. А на ногах у неё были коричневые босоножки на небольшой платформе.

- Ты очень вовремя - тебя уже зовут, - сказал Липшиц и потащил Вилл к фотографу. Когда её дотащили, ей сказали стать перед камерой и показать всё что она может. Вилл стала чувствовать себя неуверенно. Просто стала перед камерой. Но её не фотографировали. «Вилл, расслабься. Просто расслабься, ни о чём не думай» - шептал внутренний голос. Вилл его послушалась. Расслабившись, она услышала голос фотографа: «Умница! Давай ещё! Молодец!».

.

Фотографии отдавали всем в тот же день, но на последнем уроке. Всем ученикам на парты положили конверты с их фотографиями. Вилл достала свои фотографии. Она прямо ахнула. Она там такая красавица, что узнать её трудно. Она была там как самая настоящая модель. Тут она услышала голос Матильды – одноклассницы Вилл, которая ходит на кружок будущих фотомоделей и манекенщиц.

- Что это? Почему? Это самые ужасные мои фотографии в моей жизни! – она возмущалась, но было также слышно в её голосе нотки ужаса. Когда прозвенел звонок с урока, Вилл быстро заглянула Матильде через плечо.

«Какой ужас!» - подумала Вилл. Матильда действительно ужасно получилась. Она, будучи моделью, не смогла нормально спозировать и улыбнуться. Все фотографии были ужасны.

- Странно, почему Матильда не получилась? – удивлённо и без всякой улыбки спросила Корнелия. Скорее она волновалась, а не ехидничала. Корнелии было её жалко.

На выходе компания встретилась. Посмотрев и показав друг другу фото, девчонки пошли по домам.

Дома Вилл ждала простудившаяся мама. Она даже не вылезала из-под одеяла. Доктор прописал Сьюзен постельный режим, куриный суп, горячий чай с лимоном и кучу таблеток.

- Доченька! Кх-кх, возьми деньги на кх-кх тумбочке. Закажи что-нибудь поесть или сходи в кафе, кх-кх. Апчхи!

«Ладно, но сначала загляну в холодильник» - подумала Вилл. Холодильник был полон еды. Но было известно, что Вилл не умеет готовить вкусно и с первого раза правильно. Или подгорит, или наоборот, не дожарит. Но сейчас Вилл вытащила из холодильника почти третью часть всех продуктов. За довольно короткое время Вилл нарезала всё и бросила в кастрюлю. Сварив месиво, она налила немного в тарелку. Зайдя в мамину комнату, она сказала:

- Куриный суп свежеприготовленный! Специально для любимой мамочки!

С этими словами, она отдала маме тарелку.

- Спасибо! – сказала тихо Сьюзен и попробовала суп. – Это лучший куриный суп, который я ела в своей жизни! Я не знала, что ты умеешь его готовить.

- Да я и сама не знала, - смущённо сказала Вилл. Её мама, благодаря горячей еде, перестала кашлять на некоторое время.

Вилл легла спать. Её действительно удивляло всё происходящее. Сначала у неё лучшее сочинение в классе. Потом фото лучше чем у модели Матильды. А теперь оказывается, что она умеет готовить! Это её радовало. С хорошими мыслями, Вилл легла спать.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4**

**.**

Было воскресенье. А ещё был ливень, который принёс грусть и унылость всему городу. Вилл сидела в своей комнате и ни о чем не думала. Её мама вдруг зашла в комнату (она уже выздоравливала).

- Вилл, какая красота! – восхищённо сказала она, всплеснув руками. Вилл очнулась. Она только сейчас заметила, что рисует. И рисует не абы-как, а как профессионал! В альбоме был изображён одинокий человек. Он бы в плаще и стоял посреди улицы. Тут Вилл узнала в нём Калеба. Он стоял на улице Меридиана и улыбался. Этот рисунок вызвал у Вилл улыбку и воспоминания. Она вспомнила Меридиан после того, как свергли с трона Фобоса. Зелёная трава, солнце, птицы, улыбки на лицах прохожих… Всё это навеяло радость. Дождь на улице уже не портил настроение.

- Это кто? – спросила Сьюзен.

- Один добрый знакомый.

- Тебя надо отдать на художественный кружок. Ты же так отлично рисуешь, оказывается!

Сьюзен взяла трубку и набрала номер своей знакомой Риты Найронс. Она имела свою школу для талантливых детей и подростков.

- Алло, Рита? Привет, это Сьюзен! – сказала мама Вилл, уходя в другую комнату.

.

Первый день в классе для юных художников. Полное название школы «ДебЮТ». Большие буквы названия обозначают «Для Юных Талантов». Очень часто школа устраивает концерты, парады, соревнования, выставки.… Это была очень престижная школа.

В классе для художников рисуешь что хочешь и чем хочешь. Учитель только помогает и подсказывает ученикам. А потом все рисунки отдаются в школьную галерею.

Оказалось, что в эту школу ходит и Хай Лин. Вилл и Хай Лин успели перекинуться парой слов про школу прежде чем в класс вошёл учитель.

- Здравствуйте. У нас появилась новая ученица – Вилл Вандом. Меня зовут Лайза Миноукью. Сегодня особенный день. Как некоторые из вас знают, раз в месяц мы рисуем копии картин знаменитых художников. Думаю, для Вилл можно сделать сегодня исключение и она сможет нарисовать что захочет. Итак, начинайте. Если кому-то понадобится помощь, поднимите руку и я сразу подойду.

Все взяли карандаши и стали рисовать. Вилл снова рисовала не задумываясь. Просто рисовала. Она не думала о рисунке. Она не думала о школе. Некоторое время она вообще не думала. И за это время все уже успели нарисовать свои картины (в том числе и Вилл). Посмотрев несколько картин, учитель дошла до Вилл. Взяв рисунок, она разинула глаза.

- Это восхитительно! – сказала преподаватель. Вилл вышла из транса и переспросила, приходя в себя:

- Что?

- Твоя картина чудесна! Это же «Девушка с единорогом» Антонио Виварини! Точная копия! И как тебе по памяти удалось изобразить всю картину, учитывая детали и цвета? – продолжала восхищаться мисс Миноукью. Полюбовавшись картиной, она пошла к остальным ученикам. Вилл очень удивилась. Ведь она этой картины никогда не видела даже в мыслях! Но тут она услышала слова учительницы.

- Хай Лин! Что это такое? Ты же одна из самых лучших художниц класса! И тут такое! Я очень разочарована. Очень.

Голос учительницы был действительно грустным. В нём не было ни капли злости. Просто грусть. Ничего больше.

После занятия две чародейки пошли погулять. Вилл спросила:

- Хай Лин, а что такого было с твоим рисунком? Что было не так? У тебя же все картины прекрасны! И всегда были таковыми!

Хай Лин грустно взяла свою сумку и достала оттуда листок. На нём была изображена Мона Лиза. Точнее должна была бы быть. Хай Лин рисовала шедевр Леонардо Да Винчи. С листа бумаги смотрела женщина неопределённого возраста, которую чтобы описать, слов не хватало. Но она ничем не была похожа на Джоконду. Ни волосами, ни глазами и уж тем более не улыбкой. Хай Лин была жутко разочарована. Она даже разговаривала сама с собой.

- Ну почему? Почему у меня не получилось? Почему?

Она уже плакала. Слёзы текли ручьями из её чёрных как уголь глаз. Этот случай натолкнул Вилл на размышления. Размышления о сне и этих «странных» случаях в школе и дома. Она задумалась о том, что это вполне могли быть не совпадения. И тут Вилл поняла…

- Хай Лин, у тебя пропал талант!

- Как пропал? Как он мог пропасть? Может просто настроение было не то для рисования, вот и всё, – удивилась Хай Лин.

- Я знаю, куда он делся! Он у меня! – сказала Вилл.

- Но как такое возможно? Мой талант перешёл к тебе. Чушь какая-то! – со смешком сказала Хай Лин. Она уже стала успокаиваться.

- Сон… Сон был знаком! Я просто не обращала внимания! – задумалась Вилл.

- Какой сон? О чём ты говоришь? – спросила недоверчиво чародейка Воздуха. Вилл рассказала ей о сне и о том, что происходило с ней после него.

- Во сне голос говорил что заплатит. И судя по всему за Сердце Кондракара. Каждый раз после этого сна во мне открывались какие-то способности. И каждый раз эти способности были лучше чем у лучших!

- Значит таланты других людей переходили к тебе после этого сна? – спросила Хай Лин.

- Получается, что всё было именно так!

Чародейки позвонили остальным подругам и решили встретиться дома у Вилл. Там они рассказали свою версию.

- По-моему, вполне реально, - сказала Ирма.

- И я считаю также, - поддержала Ирму Тарани.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5**

.

- Может используем Сердце Кондракара? Может оно знает, где эта злодейка или кто там? – предположила Корнелия.

- Вполне, - сказала Вилл и достала Сердце Кондракара. Они превратились в Стражниц и взялись за руки.

- Сердце Кондракара, укажи нам путь! – сказали они вместе, закрыв глаза. Кристалл ярко засиял. Когда сияние прошло, чародейки оказались в пустоте, во мраке. «Вилл… Вилл, иди ко мне…» - звал голос.

- Всё как у меня во сне! Голос зовёт меня! И ему нужно Сердце Кондракара! – воскликнула перепуганная Вилл. Вдруг из тьмы появился силуэт. Он приближался. Он стал более чётким. Это была женщина в арабской одежде с кучей золотых украшений. На шее, на руках и даже на ногах были золотые браслеты самых разных форм. На талии у неё был одетый под одежду кожаный пояс, на котором висел кинжал. На голове у неё была красная повязка. «Рембо» - с иронией подумала Ирма. Волосы были заплетены в мелкие косички. А на животе у женщины была татуировка в виде восточного дракона.

- Молодец, Вилл. Догадалась и сама пришла ко мне, - женщина-воин хлопала в ладоши. – А я уже собиралась к тебе в гости.

- Где мы? – спросила Вилл.

- Мы все сейчас находимся в мире, который исчез. Мы в пустоте. Здесь было мирное измерение и мой дом. Но война уничтожила всё измерение полностью. Мне одной удалось спастись. Но только благодаря тому, что я была на момент войны в другом мире. В совершенно другом мире… Я вернулась, а уже ничего не было. Ничего… - с грустью сказала воительница.

- А кто ты? – спросила Вилл. Подруги решили не встревать в пока мирный разговор.

- Я Фуркрайя – женщина-воин и могучий маг. Я была здесь очень знатной особой… - вспоминала Фуркрайя. Некоторое время все молчали. Но вдруг воин перешла сразу к делу.

- Как видишь, я выполнила своё обещание, - сказала она с безразличным лицом. Она смотрела вниз…но тут резко перевела взгляд на Вилл. Её лицо излучало жестокость. – Теперь Сердце Кондракара моё!

Она подняла руки в сторону Вилл. Вдруг её руки засветились. Засветились зелёным светом. И они стали тянуться к Вилл. Но тянулись не сами руки, а их зелёные дымчатые «двойники». Вилл пыталась улететь, но не могла пошевелиться. Тут поняла, что это как во сне. «И если не остановить это, то я умру!» - возникла в голове Вилл мысль. Ей почему-то казалось, что она умрёт, а не просто лишится Сердца Кондракара.

- Девочки! Помогите! Я не могу двигаться! Всё как во сне! – стала кричать она. Стражницы поняли, что надо защитить Вилл от этого «дыма». Они пытались стрелять магическими зарядами в Фуркрайю. Но ей всё было ни почём.

- Я заплатила! Я дала тебе то, чего тебе так не хватало! Таланта! – кричала жестоко, но как будто требуя справедливости, Фуркрайя.

- Таланта, который ты забрала у других людей! – стала противоречить Вилл. Говорить она могла, но не могла двигаться и использовать магию.

- Ну и что? Какая тебе разница? Какое тебе дело до них?

- Ты забрала таланты у моих друзей и знакомых! Ты приносила мне боль! Боль, которую несло твоё послание-сон!

- Да! Но сейчас тебе будет ещё больнее! – крикнула Фуркрайя. Её голос был таким жестоким, таким злым…

А в это время «руки» всё ближе подбирались к Вилл.

- Магия Фуркрайи не даёт Вилл двигаться! Значит, нам надо оградить Вилл от этой магии! – сказала подругам Хай Лин. Четыре Стражницы слетелись перед Вилл и создали защитный экран. Энергетический щит. Он переливался всеми цветами радуги. «Дым» долетел до щита. Дотронувшись до него, «руки» рассыпались в пыль и упали в неизвестность. От них ничего не осталось. Женщина-воин зло сжала кулаки.

- Спасибо, девочки! – сказала Вилл. На неё перестали действовать чары колдуньи. Чародейки убрали щит и бросились в атаку. Но их энергетические заряды опять не действовали. Вилл подумала с полминуты и полетела к магу.

- Вилл, ты что делаешь? – взволнованно спросила Корнелия. Но Стражница не обратила на неё внимания. – Перестаньте, девочки! Там Вилл!

Корнелия остановила магические атаки её подруг. А Вилл опустилась на «пол». Они посмотрели с Фуркрайей друг на друга.

- Ты сделала большую ошибку, связавшись со мной.

- Почему же? – удивилась словам чародейки Фуркрайя.

- А вот почему! – сказала Вилл и бросилась в атаку. Но она не использовала магию, а побежала к ведьме. Четыре Стражницы перепугались за подругу, не зная, что та будет делать. А Вилл стала использовать «свои» таланты. Она использовала приёмы каратэ, кун-фу и др.

- Раз ты так… - сказала Фуркрайя, став в боевую позу и достав кинжал. Было видно, что он очень острый. Вилл стало не по себе, но она знала, что ведьма должна была заплатить полную цену. Две девушки бросились друг на друга. Были слышны боевые крики вроде: «Ки-и-я-я» или «А-а-а-а!». Девушки двигались так быстро, что четыре Стражницы не могли разобрать ни одного действия борющихся. Вскоре всё стало понятно. Поверженная Фуркрайя лежала на «полу», а Вилл отряхивалась от пыли.

- Вилл, молодец! – кричали радостно девчонки, поздравляя подругу. Вилл подлетела к ним.

- А теперь все вместе! – начала Вилл, давая сигнал прицелиться.

- А ты мне сразу понравилась.… В тебе чувствовался боевой дух с самого начала… - произнесла усталым, но гордым голосом ведьма.

- Забери себе свои таланты. Мне они не нужны! – крикнула Вилл.

Стражницы «выстрелили» в неё энергетическим шаром. Фуркрайя потеряла сознание.


	6. Epilogue

**Эпилог**

.

Фуркрайю заперли в Кондракаре, пока её душа не просветлеет. Вилл ушла из школы «ДебЮТ» и была рада этому. Портрет Калеба висит у неё над кроватью в память о том, что иногда лучше не иметь таланта, чем предать людей, которые верят в тебя. После всего этого приключения ко всем вернулись их таланты. Снова Матильда на фото лучше всех, а Хай Лин – лучшая художница.

- Ты не жалеешь, что отказалась от всех этих способностей? В смысле талантов, - спросила Корнелия после очередной контрольной. – А то мало ли что ты получишь за работу.

- Нет. Совсем не жалею. Теперь я получаю только то, что заслужила, без чьей бы то ни было помощи! – гордо ответила Вилл.

.

- Что? Тройка?

- С плюсиком! Ты сама недавно говорила, что получишь то, что заслужила! – сказала Корнелия. Девчонки весело засмеялись.


End file.
